


The Inevitable Sheith Splatterhouse AU

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Haggar as Terror Mask, M/M, Rating May Change, Shiro as Rick, Splatterhouse AU, nothing too graphic atm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: After his fiance Keith is kidnapped by Emperor Zarkon for some sinister purpose, Shiro must accept the powers of the mysterious Haggar in order to rescue the love of his life from the literal and figurative house of horrors that is Zarkon's mansion.In it, he will find secrets about Zarkon, Haggar, and Keith that were never meant to be known.





	The Inevitable Sheith Splatterhouse AU

Title: The Inevitable Sheith Splatterhouse AU  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG-13 (might get bumped up to R depending how violent things get)  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Violence. I don't feel there's anything too graphic atm, but I will warn in tags/the headers if it gets worse.  
Notes: Okay. True story! Josh Keaton was Rick in the 2010 Splatterhouse re-make, and Jim Cummings (who btw was the Space Tardigrade who would have felt more comfortable with all five Paladins) was the Terror Mask. This, of course, cased me to become obsessed with a Voltron/Splatterhouse AU. No promises if I'll continue this because my life is a dumpster fire atm, but I've had this idea outlined for a while, so maaaaaybe if other people like this, I'll finish it? I might even re-title it too, lol.

\--

_"I'm sorry," you say as the rain won't stop pouring down. "Out of all the ways we could have celebrated our engagement, running into an abandoned house to get out of a thunderstorm and now will probably meet a serial killer was not on the list."_

_But he just smiles, and who needs the sun when he smiles like that? "Don't worry. I'll protect you."_

There's something wrong. Everything hurt, but he can't move.

_"I'm starting to get jealous of that knife." You phrase it like a joke, but it's held him in trance since he first stumbled on it, bored and curious about their shelter for the night._

_He glances at you, but you're not sure if he really sees you. "Oh. Right. Sorry. It's just..."_

His prosthetic is a wreck, wires and metal shredded. Probably a few ribs are cracked too, and there's a mysterious pain/wetness on his face that he hasn't quite worked up the nerve to assess just yet.

_He tenses, knife in hand, ready to strike. "Did you hear that?" You shake your head._

_"Well, I do." He sounds like he's a million miles away. "Someone's calling us. Calling me."_

He's a veteran. He'd lost a limb. He's more familiar with pain that some members of his family, so he knows that whatever had caused this pain, it will kill him. He closes his eyes. He doesn't want to die, but he's not afraid of it.

_The creature's claws are sinking into the flesh of his arms, but he's not resisting, the knife limp in his hand. All he does is stare at the creature, like the answers to his entire life are in the creature's eyes._

The creature has nearly destroyed your prosthetic, sliced open your face, tossed you around the room like a rag doll, you're lying broken on the ground, but you let him take the man you love away. "Keith," you whisper, because what else can you do at this point?

For a moment, the spell is at least partly broken as he looks back at you. "Shiro?"

The creature grabs Keith by the throat, and they vanish into the shadows.

He can't die.

He **won't** die.

Not when Keith needs him.

\--

"Arise, Takashi Shirogane."

To his surprise he can--although it's clear from his surroundings (a horror movie version of a hospital room) that he didn't go to heaven. "Who's there?"

A frail-looking old woman with steely eyes walks to him. "You shall refer to me as Haggar."

"Haggar. Got it. And it's just Shiro." He feels strange. The pain is still there, but it's manageable. Too bad he can't say the same about his prosthetic. "I have to go. My fiance--"

"Is in Emperor Zarkon's thrall," she says without a shred of pity. "A mortal has no chance against him alone."

Shiro wasn't a believer in the supernatural. But he'd also just seen Keith get hypnotized and kidnapped by what he assumed was a man somewhere between sorcerer and zombie, so... at least for now, he would believe her. "Then how do I get a chance? Because I'm not leaving without Keith."

Haggar... doesn't soften at his words, but her frown isn't as severe as it was before. "And I refuse to leave without my husband."

"... How long have you been here."

"Longer than you've been alive. But now," and she's eyeing what's left of his prosthetic. "I may have a way to enter the house."

"What do I have to do?"

She's still staring at the ruined prosthetic. "I can't take possess a person, but I can bond with metal."

"Meaning..."

"I'll become your new prosthetic arm. You'll have untold powers, but wielding them will be... painful."

Whatever it will feel like is nothing like knowing Keith is gone because he couldn't save him. "Fine."

It hurts.

He doesn't scream.

\--

His wounds are scabbed over. Haggar stitched up the cut on his nose. He's soaked to the bone, but making strides through the rain.

His right arm is sleek silver metal, the fingers ending into claws that glimmer ever so slightly with dark purple energy. He's horrified. He's fairly sure Haggar will betray him once she gets what she wants. But it doesn't matter. This is the only way to save Keith.

**Foolish of him to think I wouldn't pierce the veil,** Haggar "chuckles" in his mind. **Be a dear and punch the door down for me.**

The door falls into splinters of metal and wood.

In his new state, it's not problem to walk past what's left of the door, and face the horrors that have Keith hidden somewhere in this house.


End file.
